clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Civil War (set)
First set of cards released after the reboot. *96: Argilvie (clashes with Up Close and Personal) *1: Rayet the Blue *2: Rayet's Inferno *3: Burn Them All *4: Convection *5: Valeria the Wise *6: Battlefield Scrying *7: Rejuvenation *8: Thorns' Harvest *9: Battlefield Monstrosity *10: Dead Shot *11: Improvised Ammo *12: Strike From Above *13: Shield Bearer *14: Get Down! *15: Go with the Flow *16: Shield Wall *17: Memory Elixir *18: Berserker Boost *19: "Lucky" Amulet *20: Mark of Marcus *20: Mark of Marcus (R) *21: Battlefield Smith *22: Arcane Assistant *23: Pincushion Ghoul *24: Gnomish Neutralizer *25: Allies in Low Places *26: Open Grave *27: Armed Support *28: Nature's Aid *29: Lesser Lightning *30: Razor Shield *31: Thrust *32: Keep Your Distance *33: Charging Up *34: Patchwork Job *35: Hammer Drop *36: Acid Shot *37: Bend the Light *38: Awaken the Abyss *39: Tender Spot *39: Tender Spot (R) *40: The Double-Tap *41: Biting Wind *42: Hungry Shadows *43: Shield Strike *44: Running Shot *45: Relearn the Forms *46: Abyssal Bargain *47: Lie in Wait *48: Trick Shot *49: Cauterize *50: Protective Flames *51: Pinprick *52: Serendipity *53: Nature's Infusion *54: Nature's Wrath *55: Hold them Back! *56: Regroup *57: Gearsmith *58: Feverish Scout *59: Marshal Anya *60: Morridae the Swift *61: Xtreme Energy Brew! *62: Minor Cure-All *63: Amnesia Toxin *64: Blacksmith's Brew *65: Equinox Bracers *66: Versatile Whetstone *67: Imperfect Crono Device *68: Magnetic Medallion *69: Customizer *70: Marie, Patient Zero *71: Coira, Forge Mistress *72: Monar the Farsighted *73: Call Down the Lightning *74: Essence Absorption *75: Nullify *76: Light's Embrace *77: Rob the Fallen *78: Still Can't Touch Me *79: Joining the Horde *80: Go for Their Knees! *81: Blood Sacrifice *82: The Deadliest Game *83: Gift of the Fallen *84: Cruel Blow *85: Clockwork Armor *85: Clockwork Armor (R) *86: Quality Supplies *87: Trample *88: Withstand the Waves *89: Concussed *90: Parry and Riposte *91: Lurking Pack *92: Flammable Ammo *93: Catalyst Bolt *94: Block out the Sun *95: Desperate Volley *96: Up Close and Personal *97: Master Ingenie *98: Plaguelord Demos *99: Commander Fanto *100: Aingeal, Bowmistress *101: Devol the Toymaker *102: Lady Marian *103: General Rothbert *104: Gallows the Hunter *105: Defibrillation Drink *106: Salve of Shadows *106: Salve of Shadows (E) *107: Rayet's Rejuvenator *108: Lethal Libation *109: Hero's Grave *110: Sigil of the Forge *111: Arcane Amplifier *112: Burning Banner *113: Back to the Grave! *114: Spectral Arrows *115: Avenging Ranger *116: Crippling Shot *117: Line up the Shot *118: Dragon-Slaying *119: Nerve Strike *120: Breathe in the Battle *121: Blessed by Battle *121: Blessed by Battle (E) *122: Exponential Wounds *123: Refraction *124: Take a Breather *125: Rebirth *126: Healing Aura *127: Do-Over *128: Second Helping *129: Amputation *130: Spectral Horde *131: Renewable Sacrifice *132: Acceptable Losses *133: Dr. Dreisch *134: Lady Macar *135: Grigori, Abyssal Chef *136: Medard Sabin *137: Scarlet Pride's Claws *138: Feast on the Living *139: Risible Regeneration *140: Coax's Nightmare *141: Drink of Destruction *142: Feral Flask *143: Holy Medal of Might *144: Beastman's Foot *145: Pathar the Grim *146: Adept Zeros *147: Handheld Ballista *148: What Doesn't Kill You *149: Infuse *150: Festering Wounds *151: Impromptu Volcano *152: Fury of the Flame God *153: Silas the Undying *154: Herleving the Reanimated *155: Dark Exorcism *156: The Fisher Knight, Bane of the Deep *156: The Fisher Knight, Bane of the Deep (L) *157: Blow of the Stone Warrior *158: Silas' Embrace *159: Awaken the Elementals *160: Lance of the Crimson Knight *161: Silas the Undying. *162: Silas the Undying.. *163: Silas the Undying...? *164: Ergosphere *165: Steal the Cookie Jar *166: Requisition *167: Swarm *168: Alchemical Arrow *169: Arcane Optics *170: Junkmaster Onzin *171: Sprocket, Murder Kitten *172: Lord Limye *173: Repurpose *174: Through the Rainbow *175: Emerald Pint *176: Pot of Gold *177: Fortune's Favor *178: Razor Deck *179: Lady Luck *180: Spectral Slinger Darby Category:Card Set